Ties That Bind
by Wot Wot Wark
Summary: It may not have been love, but something made their fates inseparable. Seymour, Yuna.


**Title: **Ties That Bind  
**Fandom:** Final Fantasy X  
**Pairing:** Seymour/Yuna   
**Theme set: **Alpha  
**Rating:** G to R  
**Word Count: **2065   
**Summary: **It may not have been love, but something made their fates inseparable.   
**Notes: **Themed Seymour/Yuna sentences for 1sentence, ranging from clean to not-so-clean, canon to AU and back again. Oedipal complexes, unhappiness, and general creepiness abound. I initially wrote them in default 1-50 order, and then I tried to arrange them in a somewhat harmonious order (so it kinda drifts in and out of canon; hope it's not jarring). But otherwise, there's no overall reason for the order. Enjoy! 3

()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()

**#35 - Bonds**

It wasn't love, but something made their fates inseparable  
**  
#06 - Rain**

Yuna remembers being a cold, terrified, and lost 7-year-old in the wet streets of Bevelle the night after her father's Calm's festivities, but most of all recalls how the rain dripped off of her hauntingly handsome rescuer's strange, soaked blue hair when he returned her to her nanny

**#18 - Speed**

Seymour knows the dangers of becoming too attached, too dependent, too fond of someone, and has always kept others at a long arm's length; so when he finds himself interested in the young High Summoner's daughter—suddenly inextricably so—he is startled and almost frightened by how fast his feelings for her progress (and perhaps a little more disappointed at how slowly hers do for him than he'd like to admit)

**#30 - Star**

Tidus watches as Yuna stammers formalities, her snowy cheeks reddening from more than just the sun over the Mi'hen Highroad, biting her lip and bowing deeply long after the weird Maester guy with the blue hair leaves, and he wants to tell her that famous blitzers like him in his Zanarkand were stars kinda like Maesters (except they weren't creepy or ten years older or stiflingly polite), wishes she knew how girls acted the same around him back in his Zanarkand, wants her to blush and be obviously interested in him, too

**#10 - Ears**

"She, who?" Yuna asks, noticing that his ears are not at all pointed like those of the people he rules over  
**  
#36 - Market**

Passing by a perfume vendor in the central market of Luca, Yuna inhales something like Seymour's scent and is surprised by the cacophony of feelings in her chest and stomach

**#49 - Hair**

Rikku turns her head to the side to look at Yuna who looks back through the blades of grass that tickle their noses and arms, and "There,do you know who that one looks like?" she asks mischievously, looking back up at the sky and pointing out a bizarrely shaped clump of cloud with two offshoots that peaked and curved into symmetrical stalks  
**  
#27 - Blood**

She couldn't see the stains on his hands that day when he asked for hers, but later Yuna would be bemused when her hand did not come away red from touching his Maester's cords, woven with sin and dyed in death and listening to his captive betrothed say "Lord Seymour, I will pledge marriage with you," and she still thinks her white dress will be stained a brilliant crimson when he pulls her to his chest to seal their vows  
**  
#29 - Melody**

Seymour hums a sweet melody in his chambers at the temple as he replaces a book on the shelf, but Yuna knows better; "You killed Lord Jyscal," she begins, stern, fearless, but then he turns around, still humming, smiling, and the young summoner's blood ices over   
**  
#24 - Taste**

His back is to her, _Yes, I did it, _and Yuna clenches her teeth, tastes betrayal and disgust and fear and _Seymour_   
**  
#37 - Technology**

The night before their wedding, Seymour grips his young bride-to-be's wrist as he effortlessly inputs the commands on the lift's control panel, remembering how he heard heard the ornate-door-muffled shots after Kinoc had bade farewell to the lift's Al Bhed engineers; this was indeed the true face of Yevon  
**  
#31 - Home**

He smiled down at her that day, both of them standing so high above the holy city built upon the water that was her birthplace, but memories of the dead and the fire and the stench of Home still danced before Yuna's eyes, a macabre vision of the past, and she could not help but think that his lips were twisted into a smirk of triumph 

**#23 - Hands**

The sharp, cold electricity that is his long fingernails raking against her forearms as he roughly pulls her forward into a kiss frees her from the binds of his empty promises and hollow devotion

**#02 - Kiss**

Seymour claims her first kiss in triumph over the blond boy, knowing he can't really win

**#04 - Pain**

When his newly wedded wife viciously wipes the seal of their vows from her reddened lips, bitter resent clear and foreign on her porcelain features, Seymour feels something twist inside him that is longing and regretful and terrible; but he will bare it with a smile because he deals with pain in death in the same way he did in life—smiling, ever smiling, and revealing nothing

**#26 - Forever**

Yuna wonders at their vows (because if she continues on her pilgrimage, she won't live to see forever), as does her husband (because if he has his way, forever will never come)  
**  
#11 - Name**

He tells her not to call him Lord now that they are wed, but what else should a pawn call her king?  
**  
#40 - Innocence**

Seymour doesn't take the nervous girl at their marriage bed, eager to show her his love but even more eager to preserve the last bit of innocence Spira has left  
**  
#28 - Sickness**

After the way Seymour dotes on her as she lay in bed, hoarse and sniffly and considerably less presentable than she was at their wedding, Yuna feels bad about not loving him  
**  
#01 - Comfort**

She's warm and secure and loved in his arms, but even here something still eludes her  
**  
#07 - Chocolate**

He hands her a modestly wrapped box with an almost uncertain look of anticipation, cool facade wavering a bit, obviously waiting for any sign of a positive reaction; it's then that Yuna remembers the boys back in Besaid who used to sheepishly offer her half-melted chocolate bars as condolences for her father bringing the Calm  
**  
#08 - Happiness**

Seymour feels something in embracing her that he lost long ago, something buried underneath the blue gray of robes and rubble and Yunalesca's eyes, something sealed in stone and circumstance, something he vows to never again loose to the cold embrace of Zanarkand 

**#09 – Telephone**

Yuna watches his deft fingers stab at numbered buttons as he uses the strange device and sees the elevators and the lights and all the other mechanical wonders of Bevelle as well, but in all her naivety she is determined to scour the scriptures for exceptions to the anti-machina teachings   
**  
#05 - Potatoes**

A Guado attendant has to coax the Besaidian-raised Yuna into eating anything that didn't come from a tree or the sea  
**  
#34 - Lightning/Thunder**

The young summoner does not allow herself to reveal the levels of discomfort her cousin does in front of her guardians, but as a distant doom resonates from the storm into their room, Yuna presses her cheek to Seymour's chest and with a wry smile he moves his hand in slow, soft circles on her smooth narrow back; she is still a child   
**  
#41 - Completion**

Sometimes he holds her to his chest for so long, it's as if he's trying to make her part of him

**#44 - Heaven **

Pilgrimage and marriage at hand, her wants and wishes and needs are tossed to the heavens in a whirl of pyreflies, out of sight and out of mind (and out of reach); but Seymour is not ashamed, because he believes and assures her that someday soon she'll go there herself to retrieve them

**#45 - Hell**

"Are you thinking of that boy?" Seymour asks for the thousandth time, and Yuna feels like crying  
**  
#20 - Freedoom**

She finds herself making all sorts of excuse to talk to the boy her age from Zanarkand, every conversation a brief escape from her husband's stifling presence

**#12 - Sensual**

Seymour can never win Yuna's heart or mind back from her blond guardian, nor gain her love or trust, but his scent is of something exotic and heady rather than of sea foam and sand and she trembles when he whispers sweet nothings to her in a velvet voice against the curve of her neck and there are ways that a man can possess a woman that a mere boy cannot ever hope to master 

**#15 - Touch**

His touch is reverent, his title holy, his demeanor pious, his intention impure

**#14** **- Sex**

Yuna's stomach is in knots, weary of his voice and hand so she waits and hopes for sleep instead but "You know, Yuna, sometimes you make me think such ... sinful thoughts," he breathes into her ear, formerly smooth and composed voice now ragged and rich with lust; and smiling in the dark as he senses her surprise at his desire, his heated skin covering hers, Seymour hopes she isn't too shocked at the revelation of another one of his vices

**#22 - Jealousy**

At the age of 28, Seymour is past sorrow; but when he sees his bride and the boy from Zanarkand laughing in chorus, for the thousandth time he wonders why everyone must have something he doesn't

**#21 - Life**

"... is not a gift, but a curse," he tells her quietly one day, memories and madness hidden behind that mask of a smile, and Yuna wonders what his idea of a gift is

**#38 - Gift**

The young Maester is relaxing in his study, eying longingly the carefully preserved flower pressed under the glass on his desk, and then as if she knew he was thinking of her she is in the room, revealing a new emotion he hasn't yet seen on her face and "_What is this?!_" she cries, slamming down on some cream-colored parchment a metal chain necklace twisted into the shape of a long-dead blitzball team's insignia and spattered with freshly drawn and drying blood—dying the papers and her cream-colored hand a beautiful crimson, he notices—and her voice and face are ragged red and raw on her birthday, but with this gift he does hope that now she will still return the favor in Zanarkand   
**  
#46 – Sun**

Her smiles and laughter and glimmering eyes that radiate innocence make her everyone's sunshine amidst the cold winds of Spiran life and rain of Sin's destruction, but Seymour reasons that his eternally frigid ink-black night of an existence makes him justified in wanting her all to himself  
**  
#39 - Smile**

Before she met him, Yuna thought smiles were supposed to be happiness and hope and life and all sorts of good little things, but Seymour and his curled stain of smirk that reveals no truth and whispers sweetly of death have taught her differently   
**  
#33 - Fear**

Yuna flinches visibly when Seymour quickly raises his hand, just brushing his hair from his face  
**  
#25 - Devotion**

He knows Yuna doesn't love him, but cherishes her all the same; is that not the truest form of devotion?  
**  
#03 - Soft**

"Has that girl made you soft, Seymour?" Kinoc mocks, condescending as ever, and the Guado Maester is for once speechless  
**  
#16 - Weakness**

In a war of smoothly cutting remarks subtlety arising in the most simple of discussions and machinations hidden under stacks of secret discourse written with lavish loops and primly dotted 'i's, Kinoc sees the way Seymour sacrifices important moves to protect his pretty little summoner-pawn and has finally found a hole in his young rival's spotless armor  
**  
#32 - Confusion**

He tells her everyone should die and she doesn't know what to think, caught between his sinful words and sweetened speak  
**  
#13 - Death**

She thinks it's the problem, he thinks it's the solution 

**#43 - Sky**

"Come, Lady Yuna," he said, holding out his hand, offering his arm for a journey down a road of madness and death and oblivion, all while his eyes and soul were directed at her with an intensity that made her feel as if he and her were the only ones beneath the expanse of the red Bevellian sky   
**  
#19 - Wind**

Yuna was always startled and confused and speechless at his mad proclamations and ridiculous—yet disturbingly enticing—offers, the sound of the graceful flowing breeze of Bevelle or the whipping winds of Gagazet filling in the silent spaces as against all logic she contemplated his words  
**  
#17 - Tears**

After seeing him so small and tearful in that visage (his moist expression so raw and red and _uncalculated_), Yuna wonders when it was Seymour stopped crying—or if he ever did   
**  
#42 - Clouds**

Just as clouds darken to signal rain, her expression quivers sharply despite her valiant attempts to steel her soft features; but just as he never minded the rain, showers nor torrential downpours (much to the frustration and concern of his caretakers), he takes her into his arms with a smile and holds her until the morning when the sun shines 

**#48 - Waves**

The blows that shatter Yuna's faith came in waves; first the machina in the temple, then the mockery of justice in the High Court, and finally the Maester's bloodstained hand gliding gracefully and greedily along her inner thigh, tracing their holy path to Zanarkand, destruction, and madness until she cannot pick up her pieces, let alone believe that anything else is not broken

**#47 – Moon**

Only the moon witnesses their wars of passion, fought with tangled limbs heated breath, anger and hurt and sorrow from the deception of the day directed at each other and giving way to a strange feeling in each other's arms—but whether it is victory or defeat or surrender is unclear

**#50 - Supernova**

Late one night when she thinks he's asleep, Seymour glimpses the glitter of light in her reddened eyes as they trail a shooting star outside their bedroom window, and he wonders if she'll wish that he never existed (while he wishes nothing existed)

()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()o()

A/N: ... Well, that was depressing. I tried to write some positive bits ... but I guess that as much as I'd like them to, I can't imagine Seymour and Yuna ever having a normal, decent relationship while remaining in character. So maybe that means I can't write them too out of character, which I guess is a good thing ... but at the same time, I ironically feel like I can't write them in-character very well, either. Doh. TTTT

Anyway, thanks for reading. I'm very interested in hearing what people think of these sentences, especially about whether or not they seem to be in-character (I really want to work on writing IC), and if I'm long winded (though I suppose already know I am xx). But any constructive comments or nitpicks that would help better my writing are very much welcome and appreciated:) I'm really looking forward to doing another set of these.


End file.
